halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M22C Siegfried Modular Armed Robotic System
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class= |cost= |length=1.3 meters |width=0.9 meters |height=1 meter |mass= |max accel= |engine=Hydrogen Fuel Cell |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor=*Titanium plating *AEGIS ceramic inserts *Heat resistant fibres *Non-Newtonian Layer |sensor=*4 Full Colour Cameras *4 dual phase hybrid thermal/night vision cameras *Dual phase motion tracker *ARGUS sensor |target= |countermeasures= |armament= |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Reconnaissance *Patrol *Hunter-killer *Escort |counterpart= |era= |affiliation= }} The is a UNSC Drone. Description The Siegfried MARS is a tracked drone used for dismounted infantry support. The Siegfried can be split into five parts to allow a standard infantry unit to carry it into combat. It is built around a tank style armoured platform with a modular mission specific weapon mount, capable of taking a variety of systems, combat centric or not. The main body consists of a hardened titanium shell, with AEGIS tile plating and internal non-newtonian layers to absorb the shock of impacts and catch spalling. This armour is resistant even repeated 7.62mm and plasma weapon strikes. Inside this, it carries the central processor and computer, along with the communications and electronic/cyber warfare protection systems. At the rear of the shell is the hydrogen fuel cell, near silently powering the vehicle. This can be recharged, replaced or refilled. The entire unit comes apart for ease of maintenance, though this is helped by the internal diagnostics and micro-sensors. The casing has carrying handles and mounting point so it can be carried, either by personnel or by a dropship allowing it to be lowered by winch. When carried, the power back has to be carried separately, for the sake of weight. The casing carries the majority of the unit sensors, including a optical and night vision camera on the front, left, right and back, a motion sensor, acoustic sensor with gun ranging, radiological sensors and an ARGUS sensor for sniffing out explosives. The vehicle can be carried by personnel, or rolled out the back of a dropship, or rolled off the back of a truck. The two track elements are bolt on elements, carrying their own inboard axles and motors, and simply need to be linked to the power supply. These are clipped straight onto the side of the unit and six bolts screw in and secure it. The track has a adaptable surface, allowing it to adjust its shape to changing surface conditions, allowing it extra traction, or the ability to scale higher inclines and stairs. The track system can even me adjusted to raise up the unit by 60 centimetres, allowing it to look over obstacles. The modular mount system allows the Siegfried to mount a system, though not limited only to a weapon system. The ring mount is fully motorised, stabilised and hardened against damage and dirt. All systems carry their own sensors. The systems include *Weapon mount **M780 SPMG: A 6.8mm caseless rotary gun with a high rate of fire. The gun is fed by a 1000 round drum with a mixture of SAP and FMJ rounds. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. **M247B2 General Purpose Machine Gun: A heavier 7.62mm machine gun, meant for sustained fire against infantry, the gun is used to lay down fire against infantry targets, providing accurate covering fire for assisting infantry units. **M23 Multiple Grenade Launcher: A six shot 40mm smart grenade launcher. It carries internal munition fusing and detonation systems. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. **SRS 99G-S6 AM: A 14.5 Anti-Material rifle used for low profile sniping missions, EOD support or anti-material missions. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 10x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. **M41B2 MAV/AW: An anti-tank missile launcher. The launcher has a laser range finder, low impact AESA RADAR, full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. It can fit different missiles or rockets for different missions. **M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System: A pair of 10 gauge assault shotguns with 20 round drums. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *Explosive Ordnance Disposal Mount: A manipulator arm with a variety of sensors and systems to allow it to identify, track and disarm or destroy explosives. The improved sensor suit includes a X-Ray camera for observing through solid objects, such as the outer casing of a IED, a car boot or a wall, a resilient but accurate magnetic anomaly detector and a SONAR system to map the inside of a explosive device. The enhanced countermeasure suit includes a radio jammer to prevent an explosive device being activated remotely within its vicinity and an AN/PLQ-44 Explosive Defuser. Attached to the manipulator arm is a M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System with three round magazine attached for close defence and door breaking. The manipulator arm is extremely agile and gently, with a high power water jet to cut systems and put holes in casings, without setting off shock, heat or impact sensitive explosives or booby traps. *Reconnaissance Mount: The Reconnaissance mount uses a long range optical, two phase thermal/nightvision and magnetic array sensors on a armature to allow it to scan it's surroundings. The Siegfried's CPU is an advanced neural network, capable of shared learning and networked operation with both friendly soldiers and other drones. It can autonomously engage targets, preform fluid patrol missions, edit it's own mission parameters, prioritise targets and preform independent or teamed Reconnaissance. It can be controlled remotely using a shared platform controller and video interface, using a portable computer system or using a control dock on a vehicle. The Siegfried's assets are uploaded onto the War Net, allowing any reconnaissance it gathers to find its way to fellow troops. From protection against hacking, its central computer core, command and control systems and communication systems are protected by a three phase cybernetic defence, integrating a dummy barrier, a maze barrier and a attack barrier, running in three parallel series. Should it be cut off from it's remote command, it will enter autonomous mode. It has both radio and satellite communication systems, along with a pair of hardline ports allow it to be interfaced directly. The Siegfried is deployed on a squad basis, usually as a small fire support platform, to preform a variety of roles for the squad. UNSC Remarks